When They Discover It
by hiirei
Summary: Ketika Kiseki no Sedai membuka internet dan menemukan 'fanfiction' tentang diri mereka. / "APA INI-SSU?" / "Kraus..kraus.."


Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun.

1...

2...

3...

"APA-APAAN ITU-SSU?!"

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, nanodayo!"

"Siapa yang membuat ini? Kurasa mereka ingin merasakan guntingku.."

"APA MEREKA GILAAA?"

"Kraus.. Kraus..."

"..."

.

.

.

When They Discover It

by: Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh lah ya Akashi jadi milik saya? *kedip kedip* /ditendang /dibuang

Dan, cover bukan milik saya. Siapapun yang memiliki itu, saya hanya meminjamnya.

Warning: Bahasa yang tidak baku, possible OOCness, failed humor, alur kecepetan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya yang bahkan tidak dapat diketik

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Hari itu, Kiseki no Sedai dan bayangan mereka sedang berjalan bersama memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan mewah. Hari ini mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah kapten merah mereka, yang katanya sebagai relaksasi setelah ujian sekolah yang baru saja dilaksanakan. Mereka sih mau-mau saja, toh, rumah kaptennya itu dikatakan seperti istana, yang membuat mereka penasaran akan bentuk rumah itu yang sebenarnya.

Mengapa mereka jalan kaki?

Si kaptennya itulah yang mengajak mereka. Katanya,hitung-hitung latihan.

"Nah, sudah sampai." ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya agar menghadap ke anak buahnya itu.

"I-ini rumahnya Akashicchi-ssu?"tanya Kise dengan tampang melongo. Akashi pun memberi anggukkan sebagai jawaban.

Berdiri dihadapan mereka, sebuah bangunan mewah yang luasnya minta ampun, yang bahkan mungkin melebihi istana. Pagarnya saja terlihat berharga ratusan juta. Duh, ini kapten memang sudah takdirnya menjadi orang kaya ya?

Tak berlama-lama lagi, keenam pemuda beda warna rambut itu langsung saja masuk ke rumah Akashi, yang langsung disambut oleh jajaran maid yang berada di rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda dan teman-temannya."

Ah, seperti di alam mimpi, batin Aomine dengan mulut yang terbuka.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya si pemuda berkacamata saat mereka berada di kamar Akashi yang rapihnya minta ampun dan penuh dengan bau peppermint.

"Hmm.. apa ya?"

"Tidur?"

"Tidak mungkin, lah!"

"Makan? Nyam~ nyam~"

"Atsushi, jangan makan di kamarku."

"Kita buka internet saja-ssu!"

Hening.

Internet? Memangnya mau mencari apa?

"Kedengarannya menarik."jawab si pemilik kamar. Ah, tapi kalau Akashi yang menyetujui, mereka pun tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.

Jadilah mereka berenam duduk mengelilingi laptop milik Akashi dan membuka salah satu browser, G**gl* Ch*om*.

"Apa yang mau kita cari, nanodayo?"

"Makanan~"

"Mai-chan!"

Ah, abaikan komentar itu.

Setelah berunding, mereka sepakat untuk mencari diri mereka sendiri, Kiseki no Sedai. Ya, memang iseng sih, tapi pasti semua orang pernah mencari dirinya sendiri di browser kan?

Sudahlah, mengaku saja.

Tik. Tik. Klik.

Loading..

Lalu tak lama, keluarlah hasil dari pencarian mereka, namun..

Apa yang mereka lihat, bukanlah apa yang mereka harapkan. Ada sih yang mereka harapkan, seperti foto mereka, biodata mereka, namun ada hal yang asing ditelinga mereka.

Fanfiction. Shonen-ai. Yaoi.

"Apa itu fanfiction-ssu?"

"Fanfiction~? Apa itu sejenis makanan?"

"Apa fanfiction itu sejenis wanita berdada besar seperti Mai-chan?"

"Apa itu fanfiction, Akashi-kun?"

"Fanfiction itu sebuah karangan fiksi dari seorang penggemar. Menarik juga ada hal seperti ini tentang kita. Mari coba kita lihat."

Akashi pun mengklik salah satu fanfic yang tertera di hasil pencarian. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak memerhatikan jika fanfic itu ber-rated M.

Jadi...

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun.

1...

2...

3...

"APA-APAAN ITU-SSU?!"

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, nanodayo!"

"Siapa yang membuat ini? Kurasa mereka ingin merasakan guntingku.."

"APA MEREKA GILAAA?"

"Kraus.. Kraus..."

"..."

Lain kali, ingatkan mereka untuk mencari lebih jauh tentang 'fanfiction', dan oh, baca dulu Rate-nya.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Hihi, bagaimana ceritanya? Gaje? Absurd? Ya saya juga gak ngerti, sih /woi

Ini idenya kelintas gitu aja waktu lagi baca-baca fanfic, terus kebayang kalau mereka juga iseng dan nemuin diri mereka yang dijadikan.. ya gitu deh.

Saya gak tau apa udah ada yang bikin fanfic macam kayak gini, tapi ya, akhirnya saya buat saja. Semoga menyenangkan :D

Dan tidak lupa, Review please?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
